


What's in a Name

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Koya and Yamato lost their ears. Written for Kink Bingo prompt ‘fisting’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

Yamato knew from the moment Koya walked in the room. She didn't need Nagisa-san-san's warnings and reminders. Yamato would happily be a Sacrifice. Koya was quiet at first, not forthcoming she sat and observed Yamato without comment. Nagisa-san-san housed them together, giving them a room in a dormitory wing all to themselves. Yamato knew it was because Nagisa-san was worried that niether of their names had appeared yet. Zeros could bond to anyone, but until they had they were useless. Yamato wasn't worried, she knew it would happen. Six months later Koya got her first period, Yamato knew of course because she had to fetch Nagisa-san to explain because Koya was too scared to leave the room. Yamato knew more things than Koya did, even if Koya had had foster parents. Yamato figured they must have done a rather poor job, never teaching the girl anything. But Yamato didn't know how to explain this one, it was just something that happened by the talk of the upperclassmen's locker room. Nagisa-san-san explained the birds and the bees and having children, bemoaning the fact that she had yet to engineer Zeros who weren't reproductively capable. Nagisa-san shook her finger, her blonde ponytails bouncing in annoyance, "Now don't you dare go get pregnant and ruin all my hard work". She flounced off down the hall leaving a quietly crying Koya in her wake. Yamato was pretty sure she was the only one who heard Nagisa-san's muttered, "...have to make them boys next time." Yamato wasn't surprised, if Nagisa-san could make one set of Zeros, she could easily make another. That night Yamato checked her entire body in the bathroom mirror, but there was still no telltale mark of a name. Yamato tried not to let it bother her when she climbed into bed to curl around Koya's still shaking form and murmur soothing absolutions into her hair. A name for them would come.

Even without a name Yamato and Koya learned to fight together. They ate together, and slept together, and told what few secrets they had into the dark between at night. And slowly things began to change. One morning while practicing in the gym, because a Sacrifice had to be strong, had to endure, Yamato felt a warm burning in her breast and knew Koya was thinking of her. Yamato leapt down and ran across the gym floor, drawing the eyes of some of the rooms other occupants. She ignored them in her hurry to the bathroom mirror, tearing down her T-shirt collar to see the faint dark outline of the letter just above her left breast. Zero. Zero's could only have one name, an interchangeable name, but Yamato felt like leaping for joy. She didn't hesitate, racing down the corridors of the Academy until she was outside the room she knew was Koya's class room. There she stopped and waited until a few minutes later Koya slipped out the side door. Running to her they embraced. Yamato hadn't known what it had meant to be empty before, but now she was full. She had a name and this was her name. Her one and only name. Later that night they sat on the thin carpet over the concrete floor of their dorm room and Yamato lifted her shirt to show her name, proudly emblazoned on her chest, above her heart. Koya quickly disrobed in search of her own, and found it a mirror image to Yamato's.

Koya reached out a tentative hand, "Can I?"  
"Yes!" Yamato answered because at this moment that was all she wanted in the world. The lightest brush of fingers across the mark sent electricity rippling across her veins and a small fission of warmth to take up it's place at the base of her spine.  
"Do you want to?" Koya asked softly, scooting forward, brushing their bras together, lace catching just a bit.  
"Yes." Yamato breathed, but instead of reaching forward, she snaked an arm around Koya's back, fingering the clasp there. Koya didn't speak but nodded slowly, watching Yamato's face, quiet in the dim light of their room. The snick of the clasp sounded loud in the dark before Koya's bra dropped to the floor. Yamato so slowly reached a hand forward to cup Koya's breast gently in her hand, thumb gliding ever so gently across the perfect zero and Koya shivered, edging forward, the rough fabric of her skirt scraping Yamato's knees. Yamato reached to unclasp and zip that as well. Pulling Koya up to stand against her, Koya's skirt fell away pooling on the floor as she stepped out of it. Her lithe arms wrapped around Yamato's back to pop the clasp on her bra and skirt. She knelt down as it fell to pull off Yamato's white stockings, fingers deftly brushing her calves in the process. Standing in just her underwear Yamato shivered. This was something she hadn't ever done before. Her ears twitched nervously and she couldn't help but stealing a hand up to feel them, maybe this meant they wouldn't be there tomorrow. Koya's eyes stared up at her, tracking the motion of her hands, almost predatory in a way that made Yamato shiver. Koya slid back up, her arms coming to twine around Yamato's head and neck. Her fingers lightly pinched the tip of Yamato's ear and making her gasp high whining noises in the back of her throat. And somehow Koya was complete naked beside her, backing Yamato up against the bed. Yamato, panties around her knees tripping awkwardly back, landed with Koya almost on top of her, Koya's other hand snaking behind her knees, an almost tickling light touch and Yamato kicked encouragement, her light blue panties with their small pink flowers kicked off to some far corner of the room.

And then they were just there. Koya poised over her, stomach fluttering and fast warm puffs of air still smelling vaguely of toothpaste hitting Yamato's face. Yamato's feet softly scrabbled for purchase with the odd angle against the iron legs of the bunk bed and the cold of the slick floor. Koya's arms were trembling lightly when Yamato reached a hand up, tensing her belly to rise off the bed and pull Koya's lips to her own. The angle and the tension in her spine made it a quick brush of lips before Yamato collapsed back to the bed, but this time Koya followed. Koya hungrily found Yamato's mouth. Her arms bent, giving way as Yamato rolled them over, pinning Koya's smaller form under her, undulating their hips together in a way that made her thighs tense and the muscles of her calves jump. Koya kicked a leg up and over Yamato's hip. Koya's hands wound in Yamato's shorter hair, pulling at first away at the back of her neck and then forward, angling her head to send her fast little tongue darting across Yamato's mouth and gone, leaving a sparkling sensation trail behind. Yamato's breath came fast, hitching cool across wet lips. When Koya's fingers trailed up the inside of her thighs Yamato couldn’t help the sound she made, a low and breathy in her throat. Yamato rolled her hips again, looking for friction, but the world was spinning and she was again on her back, Koya low over her. The slow, aching writhe that had become Yamato's body stuttered to a stop as one of Koya's fingers wriggled between the folds of her outer-lips.  
"Hey. Uh..." Yamato reached down to gently grasp Koya's wrist. Because Yamato knew Zero's weren't supposed to feel pain, but Yamato had only tried wriggling her fingers up there once before. It hadn't hurt exactly -because Zero's didn't feel pain- but it hadn't been good. Yamato doesn't use tampons like Koya can, because to wear them creates a low stabbing ache between her legs. She can't laugh because that will make it sharp, and she can't sit or squat, or really even walk, because it feels wrong. Yamato may not feel pain, not a box cutter biting her wrist to form an equal scar to Koya's, or the bite of cold eating into her hands when she makes snowballs without gloves, but her body also knows things. The one time she put her hand against a live burner she withdrew it immediately, not because it hurt but because she immediately knew that it was wrong. Yamato has learned to listen to that small voice.  
"I, I don't know if you'll fit." Yamato says awkwardly. And Koya looks at her deeply in the dark. Yamato doesn't know what to say because there isn't really a way she can explain this. Koya feels no pain. Koya would lean against a burning stove, or hit her finger with a hammer and not flinch with that intrinsic sense that something is not right. Koya doesn't notice these things until she's bleeding. Yamato knows as soon as they happen.  
"Can I try? I want to...be inside you," Koya says. Her voice is small and curious in the velvet dark of the room. Tilting her head the moonlight from the window catches on Koya's glasses, reflecting crecents instead of her eyes. Slowly Yamato breathes, feels the subtle pressure of Koya's finger and nods. Koya moves like honey, slow and methodic. She runs fingers down Yamato's body that make her muscles tense and send small vibrations through her. Yamato vaguely wonders how a being unable to sense pain can so feel pleasure. She has heard that the two are similar. Yamato wonders why they've never tried this to be fully alive before.

The feeling of one slim finger inside her isn't as wrong as she would have guessed, and two makes her warm and leaves an ache in her lower back that she can't put a name to. She wants to wriggle away but Koya's face is rapt, watching studiously as her fingers disappear one by one, a small smile curving her face. Yamato fixes her mind on that and breathes. Yamato grips the sheets when she feels knuckles and closes her eyes because she is unable to look, unable to really feel beyond the weight of her body and the slickness of the fingers unhurriedly sinking inside her. She knows she must be wet, or maybe Koya thought ahead and brought something or...but her mind is unable to stay focused, firing off parts of sentences. She feels half formed thoughts falling past her lips in the rush of air in and out of her chest. She has a moment to be grateful that Koya has small hands. Koya's hands are the kind that can craft words and images in the air out of power. Koya has beautiful hands and Yamato tries not to tense when she feels the brush of Koya's thumb inside her. Yamato would not have thought this phsyically possible, but Koya is still steady and easy with pressure, one moment at a time, moving inexorably forward. And really if her body could bear a child. She would like to have a child with Koya someday. Yamato thinks she might have said this aloud because she feels the brush of air across her heated skin that feels light like a laugh before Koya's mouth closes over her clit. Between the sensations of being full, bearing Koya within her, and Koya's mouth over and around her, Koya's tongue flickering delicately Yamato lets go. Closing her eyes Yamato is lost in the feeling of warmth sweet fire racing over her body in waves. She is tethered only to the world by Koya and the bright burning point on her chest that feels like forever.


End file.
